


new 'do

by lorilann



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	new 'do

"Darlin', what am I supposed to do with this?" Chris wondered aloud. He didn't know why Steve would cut his golden locks.

"You're not supposed to do anything with it. It's my hair," Steve crowed running his fingers through it.

"I'm getting enough flak from fans, I don't need this shit from you, too."

Steve muttered and cursed as he puttered around the house. Chris watched him from the floor as he fingered his guitar. A shadow fell over Chris.

"Why don't you like it?"

Chris looked up but Steve wasn't looking at him. Tugging on his wrist. 

"Come 'ere."

Sitting next to him, Chris ran his fingers through the short hairs at his nape. He could feel Steve relaxing. 

He kissed his temple, "'S different, that's all."


End file.
